Marco's Contemplation
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Set after Sleepover* After the events of Star's sleepover, Marco begins to question his thoughts on the girl he's had a crush on for years, and the girl from another dimension he befriended. Hinted Starco. I OWN NOTHING!


**As usual, I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil. I am not doing this for profit, but rather for fun.  
Since I've been on the site, I've noticed my Star vs. the Forces of Evil stories have been among the most fun for me to write. And I've noticed they get the most attention. To those that read and favorite my fanfics, thank you so much. But don't get the wrong idea; I ain't doing it for attention. I'm doing it because I have fun doing it, and I like hearing about how others have fun reading the stories.**

 ***Now, before we begin, this is set after the events of Sleepover. Unlike my last two stories, this isn't necessarily a Starco fic. Though there is some hinting in here.**

It was now the night after the day following Star's sleep over and the terrifying and chaotic game of Truth or Die. Marco was out on the balcony, looking up at the night sky, deep in thought.

He still could not stop thinking about that box's last question; Who do you have a crush on?  
Marco thought he had one on Jackie, the girl he has known since he was a kid. But when the box said someone had lied, he began to question whether or not he truly felt something special for Jackie. But even after it was revealed that he wasn't the one who lied, he still found himself questioning his feelings.

Was it something true, or merely puppy-love? He have a crush on Jackie because he truly admired her, or did he simply put her on some kind of pedestal? He wasn't so sure anymore, and after what he has been through, he did not feel he would ever get a set answer any time soon, if at all.

But there was ONE thing he knew; he felt SOMETHING for Jackie Lyn Thomas.

But then there was the one girl who was not only responsible for his doubt, but was also responsible for turning his whole world up on its head; Star Butterfly.

As much as Marco did not want to admit it, him having a crush on Star made more sense than him having one on Jackie. Because, despite having known Jackie since they were kids, he has hardly made any progress with her, save for a few "hi's" here and there. And even during the sleepover, where he had made the most progress, it still was not much compared to the progress he made with his friendship with Star.

He has only known Star for a much shorter period of time, but in that time, he has been able to carry on full conversations, he has hugged her, has danced with her, and has fought monsters and he forces of evil along side her. So despite being just his friend, Marco has more more of a progression with Star than with Jackie.

But why?

That is a question Marco still had. A question he has been asking himself multiple times since she came to live with him and his family. And a question he felt wouldn't be answered any time soon.

But in the back of his head, Marco knew why; Star has helped him to come out of his shell more and more each day, and is still helping him to this day.  
Any time he was with Jackie, Marco would get nervous and retreat into his shell, unable to talk without stammering. But Star would not allow him to.  
In fact, not only would she not let him, but she would break the shell and throw him into the thick of whatever crazy scheme she had got them into on that particular day.  
And while some were very dangerous and were ones he would not want to engage in ever again, there were also those that made him feel alive and want to do them again… albeit another day.

But while these thoughts have been buzzing around in his head like a swarm of agitated bees, so too did Star's speech about how people were unusual and complex beings.  
It surprised Marco that Star actually knew quite a bit about humans and how they could be inconsistent about certain topics, like favorite colors or music, or even who they have crushes on.

So… is THAT what is happening with Marco?  
Has his opinion on his crush on Jackie and his friendship with Star changed as time went on?

Marco was not sure, nor did he think he would ever be sure.

But would Marco be alright if he did for a crush on Star?

He had a feeling he would be lying if he said no.

 ***I know this was short, but it was meant to be. I just wanted something short, and to the point.  
That episode was a good source of ship-tease for both Marco X Star and Marco X Jackie.  
Now, if you like the latter, that's fine by me. I just like the former more.  
Anyways, please be sure to check out my other stories if you enjoyed this one. I may be slow to publish other stories, or chapters to my current on-going chapter stories (I'm working on Ch. 4 for Finding Sly at the time this was published), because my work schedule is crazy, and I have several ideas in the planning stages. But rest assured, I'll get them out there some time.  
As usual, I, Foxboy614, shall see you all next time. God bless, and be careful out there.**


End file.
